Love has No Limits
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: This is my first one-shot. It is anthro. This one-shot has pieces from the song 'I play dead' by the band Demon Hunter. All characters and lyrics go to their owners, and the storyline belongs to me. Please PM and review, I am not sure how I did


Humhrey defensivly covers Kate as they ran to a parking lot, being chased by Garth and Huch.

_I Play dead again. _

Garth comes out swinging, hitting Humphrey on the side of his head with the hard impact of Brass knucles. Hutch joins in on the beating.

_It just might stop before the end. _

Humphrey is in a lot of pain from the two wolves that call themselves 'Alphas', but not showing a single ounce of that, to concentrate on protecting the one, the only he has left in this world.

_If I pretend you may not see the pain I'm in. _

Kate is hiding just inches between Humphrey and a brick building.

_So close to me, can't tell what I'm supposed to be. _

He starts throwing punches back at the Alphas, hoping to stun them and run away, but to little effect. He continues getting hammered by hundreds of pounds of muscle, then returning the favor without pausing.

_Don't stop to breathe, can't bear to think what you might see. _

He feels as if god is holding his head straight and still so he can focus on protecting his love.

_This tourniquet, these blessed hands around my head So I can keep from..._

Garth reaches for his own pocket and opens a switchblade, and starts slashing Humphrey anywhere he could.

_Bleeding. I've got to find a way to stop before it starts. _

_Finding its way through my veins right to my heart. _

_I never thought it something everyone could see. _

_And it kills within me. _

Humphrey manages to hit the switchblade release button, just leaving a handle.

_Bleeding. I've got to find a way to stop before it starts. _

_Finding its way through my veins right to my heart. _

_I never thought it something everyone could see. _

_And it kills within me. _

Even though Humphrey has deep slashes and stab wounds, 7 to be exact, he stays up and fights, not even baring to think of what will happen if he loses concentration. He will never die without knowing that Kate will be safe.

_I won't, I won't leave without a trace. _

_I won't be erased. _

_I won't, I won't leave without a trace. _

_I won't be erased._

One massive blow to the side of his head makes him lose concentration, hearing the loving words Kate has said to him playing in his head, motivating him to stay up and fight over giving up and falling to the ground.

_It's in my head, I can't forget what you once said. _

He remembers the letters he recived when she had to move away.

_The words I read, the fractured soul that I can't mend. _

Humphrey knows almost for a fact he is not going to live after this fight. He has already lost too much blood.

_Right here with me, killing the void I used to be. _

Another even stronger blow to the left side of his head blurs his left eye with flashbacks of times with Kate.

_Remembering through fading sparks of memory. _

Humphrey is finally knocked to the ground after receving four blows to the stomach. Humphrey still remembers his motivation and stands back up, holding his wounds while he got up, then gives Hutch a skull-fracturing blow to the side of his head, knocking him out.

_Two broken hands lift seven wounds and fight to stand To keep the lungs from.._

_Caving. I've got to find a way to stop before it starts. _

_Finding its way through my veins right to my heart._

_I never thought it something everyone could see. _

_And it kills within me._

_Caving. I've got to find a way to stop before it starts. _

_Finding its way through my veins right to my heart. _

_I never thought it something everyone could see. And it kills within me._

It was just him and Garth left. A strong pump of adreneline enters Humphrey's blood, or whats left of it, and he starts going crazy with punches, some even getting on the G-scale. Garth couldn't punch, while getting all this power bashed into him.

_I won't, I won't leave without a trace. _

_I won't be erased. _

_I won't, I won't leave without a trace. _

_I won't be erased._

Humphrey gets even more adreneline coursing through his veins, all adding to the lethal blow that knocked Garth to the ground, in a over-powering daze. Everything starts spinning for Humphrey as he falls to his knees, the life flowing out him. Kate sat down quickly and put Humphrey's head in her lap. He reaches his head up, and gives her a long kiss. "I love you" Humphrey creeked out before eveything started spinning again.

_Turning. It's moving. _

_Escaping right through me. _

_I care not. _

_I bleed not. _

_For you I believe not. _

_I play dead. _

_I play dead. _

_I play dead. _

_I play dead. _

_I play dead._

_I won't, I won't leave without a trace. _

_I won't be erased. _

_I won't, I won't leave without a trace. _

_I won't be erased_

_I won't..._

Two days later, Garth was pronounced dead, along with Hutch. Both of the two were accused with attempted double homocide. Humphrey finally woke up in the hospital with a fractured skull, seven ribs broken, his left knee broken, and his left shin broken. He lost a severe amount of blood lost, and had 7 lethal stab and slash wounds across his chest. Kate on the other hand, had not even had a single scratch on her. She didn't even know how Humphrey managed to protect her, and most of all, live. Winston was a match to Humphrey's blood type, and he agreed to do a blood transfusion. This was the only thing that kept Humphrey from dying. Humphrey managed a full recovery, and with the blessings of Winston and Eve, proposed to Kate, her accepting it. And all of this fighting occured on Humphrey's 18th birthday, and the day Garth killed Humphrey's mother, the only family left on Humphrey's side.


End file.
